Blood Drenched Cliff-Diving
by dazil0darlin
Summary: Tory keeps getting really painful flares, and someone notices. It's a race against time to see if the Virals can save her from something worse than death - experimentation. And only Blood Drenched Cliff-Diving can save her..
1. Chapter 1

**OK guys, this is my first Virals fanfic, and though I've read the first 2 books (cant wait for code, woop woop!) I last read them like a year and a half ago, so please help me if I make mistakes. **

**Also, I'm counting on everyone reading this to have read the books, so I'm gonna do heaps of description in some places and barely any in others – deal with it. Please R + R, thx. Happy reading!**

**Also, this is a Ben+Tory story, so there is some fluffiness - don't say that you haven't been warned! **** and also, I know I suck at writing relationship breakup thingies, so just bear with me and lay off on the hate, k? enjoy (: **

The flares were getting to be a really big problem – a really big, _painful _ problem. And tonight I have a cotillion dance to go to with Jason. _Oh hell. _

I check my phone for new messages as I pass the last pocket of signal, rounding the corner of a sand dune, the Bunker coming into view. It had been me and the boys' hang out since we had found while looking for a fly-away Frisbee. I slip through the low entrance, wishing I had worn short shorts instead of skinny jeans, converse and a tank top.

I try to ignore the skip that my heart does as I see Ben leaning up against the far wall, arms crossed, eyes dark and mysterious (as usual) as he watches Hi and Shelton, who are sitting on the floor, playing _Snap! _ with an incomplete deck of cards. The boys all turn to look at me as I stumble gracelessly through the opening, Ben's eyebrows lifting as a half-smirk lifts his lips, making my already pink cheeks go red with embarrassment. _Great. _I plonk myself down next to Hi and Shelton, absentmindedly grabbing the deck, shuffling it through my fingers.

"So guys, what's our plan of action?" I ask, looking at them. Hi grins maniacally and I almost regret asking them for help on the Flare Problem. Hi clasps his hands in front of him and laughs evilly for a few moments before me and Ben loose our patience and thwack him on the shoulder.

"Okay, okay", he raises his hands in a peace gesture, before clearing his throat dramatically – I'm close to hitting him again.

"Me, Shelton and Ben are going undercover as waiters at the dance!" he blurts out, unable to contain his excitement at playing 007 for a night. I groan and fall back from my cross legged position so I'm lying on my back. I hear chuckles around me as they laugh at my reaction.

I can get where their coming from though – if I flare they can get me out of there quickly and provide distraction. But then I think of Ben's antisocial issues, Hi's bad sense of humour, and Shelton's nerdiness. I groan again, saying as I do, "I'm screw-"

**SNAP.**

My words are cut off as I feel the flare racing through my veins, liquid fire, liquid pain, straight to my head. I scream and curl up in a fetal position, my hands clutching at my head, which feels like it's splitting into two. I can vaguely feel the boys rush to my side, hear them calling my name as I writhe on the ground, screaming in agony. I curl up tighter as I feel strong arms cradle me, holding me as gently as a new born baby, but as solid as the earth beneath me. _Ben. _

**SNUP.**

I feel the flare fade, leaving me weak and shaky as tears of pain roll down my face, which I bury in Ben's neck, my arms going around him, whimpering. Despite the pain I like where I am – in Ben's arms, feeling like I'm closed off from the rest of the world, enclosed in his security. **(I told you there would be fluffiness! No hate please)**

The last of the flare fades as I stiffly unclasp my hands from the back of Ben's shirt. He slowly and gently sets me on the ground as I try to get my breathing under control. The boys hover anxiously around me, unsure of what to do. "Water", I manage to croak, and Hi jumps up, rummaging in his school bag for his drink bottle. I grab it, greedily sculling the whole bottle. The boys all look freaked and really concerned.

"That bad, huh?" Ben says, trying to make light of a dark situation. I look him straight in the eye and answer honestly, "Worse."

%%%

Me, Hi and Shelton all laugh as Tory falls backwards, muttering that she's screwed. But then she screams, clutching her head and curling up as she screams, again and again. The screaming – it's the worst noise I've ever heard, filled with agony, and it's 100, no 1000 times worse knowing that Tory is in such pain as to make such make a noise. Me and the boys rush to her, calling her name, trying to snap her out of the flare She screams louder, writhing on the floor.

_Oh shit._

I kneel beside her and do the first thing that comes to mind – I pick her up and cradle her, calling her name softly. It feels right – natural, like she belongs in my arms. Her screams stop after several long minutes, turning to whimpers and sobs as she turns her face into my neck, wrapping her arms around me. I feel the tension drain from her body and I know that the flare's gone. I gently place her on the floor, me and the boys gathering round her. Hi and Shelton look concerned, like mother hens, and I would have almost laughed, if in any other situation.

"Water", she croaks as she wipes the lingering tears off her face. Hi hands her his and she grabs it, sculling the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

"That bad, huh?" I say. She looks straight in my eyes and says levelly, "worse."

I don't doubt her for a second.

She sits there for a few minutes more, regaining her breath and her strength. She stands, handing Hi back his bottle as me and the boys watch her like hawks, in case she flares again.

"I better get home, I need to feed Coop. Thanks for the drink Hi, see you guys tonight."

Without another word, and without looking at me she ducks through the Bunker door, disappearing into the afternoon air, but not before I notice the light blush spreading across her cheeks. _She's embarrassed – embarrassed of me._ I don't notice that I'm staring after her until I notice that Hi and Shelton are staring at me. I know their going to make a big deal about the whole cradling-Tory-while-she's-in-pain-and-flaring thing so I just stand and wave goodbye before they can comment, ducking low to get through the Bunker door.

I hope Tory doesn't flare tonight – we're all screwed if she does. An image comes unbidden to mind – Tory in a ball gown, screaming in pain on the ground while scientists with big needles converge on her, like vultures to a carcass. _Eughhh, vultures and needles. _

I send a silent prayer to anyone who might be listening.

_Please, keep Tory safe. _


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at myself in the bathroom's full length mirror, as Whitney flits around me making final adjustments to my hair or dress. But even I have to admit she did a good job doing me up – which I only permitted for Kit's sake. I'm surprised he hasn't lost an ear already, from all Whitney's jabbering on about making me into a fine little lady. _Eughh. _

The dress is a black floor length ball gown, strapless with fine sliver beadwork n the bodice. It gathers just above my waist, accenting my tiny waist, before falling in soft black folds to the floor. Under it I wear strappy black sandals – I draw the line at high heels.

My deep green eyes look huge but pretty, lined in black eyeliner and mascara, with a hint of silver eye shadow. My pale face is highlighted with rose pink blush and my lips shine with red gloss. My vibrant auburn hair is loose around my shoulders, straightened and mussed to give it a "windblown" look. Silver bangles make soft jingling noises on my wrists as I reach up to touch the single diamond that hangs on a delicate chain in the hollow of my neck.

I turn to see Kit and Whitney holding hands in the doorway, smiling at me proudly. I grab my black purse, which holds my sunglasses, just in case, and then I'm ready. Whitney and Kit move out of the way so I can go down the stairs to the front door, where I know the boys will be waiting, probably impatiently. I turn to wave goodbye and too late I see the camera. I squeal indignantly and run out the door, slamming it behind me, and straight into Ben's muscular chest. _Awkward Flagpole._

**(I'm sorry, but I had to have that in there somewhere** – **Red foot Zea will understand :P )**

The boys look great – all of them decked out in tuxes, hair groomed, smelling of fresh cologne.

Hi gives a low whistle of appreciation looking me up and down whilst waggling his eyebrows. "Jason's gonna love you!" He says, at which point I thump him upside the head, hating the way my cheeks heat.

"Come on, let's go – Whitney dearest found a camera." The boys nod understandingly – long had they listened to my rants in the woman. A light breeze blew up as we walked towards the sunset, up the beach to where Ben's boat is docked. I must have looked troubled as I thought about the possibility of flaring, because Ben caught my hand, giving it a quick squeeze, saying as he did, "We got your back, so don't worry Tor."

He then busied himself undoing the rope that ties the boat to land, and I have to busy myself on not getting wet as I get onto the boat.

But I find my thoughts on Ben, rather then on the risk of flaring, my cheeks heating as I think of our joined hands earlier. But I'm confused – What does Ben, the guy with no emotions, mean by it?

%%%

Me and the boys stand on Tory's front doorstep, waiting for her to come out. I twiddle nervously with my black tie and Hi and Shelton look at me strangely.

"Nervous about seeing Tory, are ya Ben?" Hi grins, but I just glare at the two village idiots and say curtly, "I don't like formal occasions."

"Sure sure, Bennyboy, but just give me and Shelton the word and we'll leave you two lovebirds alone." My irritated and exasperated reply is cut off as Tory runs out the door and straight into my chest. She makes a small oomph noise and pulls away, eyeing up me and the boys in our tuxes. My breath hitches in my throat as I look at her – she looks beautiful, lit up by the setting sun. "Jason's gonna love you!" Tory hits him before I get the chance.

"Come on", she says, "Let's go – Whitney dearest found a camera." Nodding understandingly we make our way up the beach towards my boat, looking for all the world like we could be on the way to a wedding ceremony. I can see why Tory loathes these things. _Speaking of which.._ I look over at Tory, who looks like a frikken goddess, and is looking worried as she studies the ground in front of her. We're almost at the boat now and before I can wimp out I grab her hand. She turns to look at me and I find myself lost in her green eyes. Her auburn hair flows in the wind as I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We got your back, so don't worry Tor."

I drop her hand and turn away to undo the mooring rope, before I do something stupid, like kiss her.

%%%

Jason is full of complements tonight as he takes my hand in his and the boys disappear into the kitchens, acting like waiters as promised. He doesn't look too shabby himself, wearing a black tux, with a black bowtie. He has silver cufflinks, suspiciously fitting with my dress - _Probably Whitney's doing. Grr. _

Jason leads me out to the back of an old fashioned villa, to the large circular courtyard, which is lined with glowing fairy lights. Chairs stand on the outside perimeters of the stone circle that makes up the courtyard and that I'm guessing is the improvised dance floor.

It looks like something out of a Disney princess movie.

Jason leads me to the middle of the dance, before bowing formally to me, and holding out his hand. "May I have this dance, my beautiful princess?" I giggle and place my hand in his. "You may." He smiles coyly before kissing my hand, causing my cheeks to flush. I'm dimly aware of classical music starting as other couples come onto the dance floor, and Jason places a hand on my hip, pulling me close as we start to dance. We dance, one song, another until several have passed and I'm getting out of breath. The soundtrack changes to a slow waltz and Jason pulls me tighter as we slow down, the past dance being a fast one.

**SNAP.**

I feel the pain coming and I squeeze my eyes closed, gritting my teeth as I hope that one of the boys was watching and has noticed. Jason seems to have noticed my tension and he stopped dancing as my arms tighten around his neck.

"Tory? Hey are you Ok?" I shake my head, the pain making my temples throb.

"Migraine", I manage to squeeze out through gritted teeth. He releases me from the dancing position but keeps an arm round my waist as he leads me to the chairs on the side of the courtyard. I stop, but keep my eyes closed, knowing that my irises glow gold.

"Um, Jason? Could we go inside please?", I say, and my voice sounds strained even to my own ears. I feel him nod as he leads me inside and I risk opening my eyes, but keeping my lids lowered so I can assess the room which he's led me to. There is loveseat in front of a huge ornately craved mantelpiece, but no other furniture makes a mark on the plush white carpet. I close my eyes again and let him take me over to the loveseat, where we sit together, me laying against his shoulder like a wilted flower.

I realize that Jason is saying something to me and I focus through the pain on his voice.

"Tory, are you Ok? Do you want me to get you some water, or a doctor or something?"

I shift myself on the loveseat so that I'm laying down, my head on his knee, as I keep my eyes closed. I feel his surprise at my actions but I don't care – I just want a distraction from the pain. "Tell me a story, Jason." He pauses before he starts to absentmindedly stroke my hair, as he starts to talk.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I freeze where I'm clearing fancy glasses, at the same time watching her dancing with Jason. I see the familiar tension in her body, closed eyes, gritted teeth. _Dammit, she's flaring. _Jason stops dancing and looks down at her, concern painted on his face. He says something, to which Tory responds and he leads her inside. I look around but Shelton's just disappearing into the kitchens and Hi is on the other side of the courtyard, serving some snobby looking couples. It'd take too long to tell them that Tory's flaring so I follow her myself, keeping a discreet distance, incase Jason recognizes me from school.

I find them in a smallish room with only a loveseat for furniture. The doors which lead off from the hallway into the room are conveniently made of glass so I can keep an eye on Tory without opening the door and alerting them with my presence.

Tory sinks down so she's practically lying in Jason's lap, her expression full of pain as she whispers something to Jason. He nods and starts to stroke her hair, his lips moving as he starts talking. Tory's face relaxes a little bit as her smoothes his hair, and despite myself I feel a twinge of jealousy.

%%%

Jason's hand in my hair soothes some of my pain and his voice washes over me in calming waves, his voice deep and melodic as he starts to talk. I feel myself start to relax, but I can't help thinking what it would be like for Ben to be where Jason is now, smoothing my fly-away hair and telling me ridiculous but undeniably cute fairytales.

"Hmm, a story, a? There was once a king and queen of a great and noble kingdom, and they wished and wished for a child, until one day the queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. The three fairies of the kingd-"

He was cut off as I giggled, "Sorry, but, you're telling me a fairytale?" "What? You asked for a story." He sounded sheepish and offended at the same time and I laughed a bit more. "Sorry, I wasn't criticizing, it just wasn't what I had in mind. Carry on", I say, snuggling down a bit more on the couch as my head throbs in pain. He laughs quietly and continues on.

"There were three fairies in the kingdom, and they were to give the baby princess gifts for her future life. The first fairy gave her beauty, that would captivate any who looked upon her face. The second gave her a beautiful singing voice, that would enchant any who listened to it. But before the third fairy could give her gift, the evil fairy showed up and cursed the young girl.

On her 16th birthday she would prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. The evil fairy laughed evilly and left. The queen and king despaired before the third fairy came forth and said she had a gift yet to give. She gave the young girl the gift of life – instead of dying when she pricked her finger on the spinning wheel, she would fall into a deep slumber, and the kingdom with her, that only her true love could awaken her from with a kiss. The girl was sent to live with the fairies in a cottage in the woods, as all the spinning wheels of the castle were burned.

One day she was picking apples in the fairies small orchard as she sang to the small forest animals that had gathered to listen to her lovely voice as a prince from a neighboring kingdom passed through the forest. He heard her beautiful voice and went to investigate and her found the beautiful owner of the beautiful voice. He at once fell in love with her. But he had to move on so he never had the chance to introduce himself to her.

The princesses 16th birthday came round, and she was clothed in a beautiful gown as she travelled to the kingdom for her party and coronation. But when she arrived at the castle she was lured up to the top of the highest tower in the kingdom, where she pricked her finger on a spinning wheel spindle. She fell into a deep slumber, as well as the rest of the kingdom. The fairies learned of this and the rushed to the love struck prince, telling him what had happened. He rode out to the kingdom, where the evil fairy tried to stop him by transforming into a great black dragon. He slew it and went up the tower to where the princess was asleep on the floor. He kissed her and she awoke and the kingdom with her. The king and queen rejoiced and the prince and princess were married. And everyone lived happily ever after."

**SNUP.**

I sighed with relief as the tension left my body and I yawned tiredly.

"It wasn't that bad, surely." I heard Jason say and I turn my head and grin up at him. "Oh I don't know", he mock glared at me and tapped my nose. "Cheeky little miss, aren't you?" I nodded before sitting up. "What time is it?" Jason grins, "maybe I should have told you Cinderella instead." I stand up and stretch and Jason grabs my hands, pinning them at my sides, pulling me close.

I know what he's going to do a second before he does it, pushing his lips against mine, and snaking his arms round my waist, pulling me to his chest. I don't resist but I don't respond either –I can't help thinking of Ben holding my hand in the beach, the sunset illuminating his face. He pulls away and smiles gently at me.

"You better go Cinderella", pushing me gently to the door. I just remember to grab my purse off the couch before I open the glass door and step out into the hall way. Time to find the boys and leave. I reach my hand and touch my lips, a small smile of happiness and confusion pulling them up at the corners. But my head is whirling – what do I do now?

%%%

I stand by the glass door and watch them kiss. I feel angry – angry that Tory can't see what I feel about her, angry that a rich prick like Jason has the only girl I could ever want. I turn and kick the opposite wall in anger and frustration and when I turn back I see Tory grabbing her purse off the couch, walking to the door. _Shit_.

I quickly slip into the shadow of a doorway that's the opposite direction of the courtyard – the direction that Tory's bound to go. I watch her from the doorway, as she smiles and puts a hand to her lips. Tomorrow I'll show who she should really be with.


	4. Chapter 4

School is so boring, so I'm glad when finally lunch time rolls around. When I walk out of Science I find something unexpected but expected at the same time – Ben and Jason facing off from one another. It was expected – they're always at each others throats, but unexpected because I never thought they'd have a fight over anything. Seriously, what were they fighting about anyways?

Hi and Shelton just sit there on the bench, watching, unsure of what to do, while all of Jason's mates hang back, grinning at the prospect of a fight.

I walk closer, quicker, as Ben snarls something to Jason and he says something back, his eyes hard. I see Ben ball his fists and I know what's going to happen next. I drop my schoolbag and sprint for them, throwing myself in between them. Ben's fist catches me on the cheekbone sending me flying to the ground where I roll to a stop on my side.

I feel everyone watching freeze before Ben stammers, "Tory, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- it was-" My cheek smarts with pain and my eyes smart with tears as Jason rushes to my side and helps me to my feet, asking me if I'm ok. I put a hand to my cheek, which burns with pain. Shelton and Hi rush over, asking me if I'm alright while Ben just stands there, unsure of what to say to make it right. A few tears roll down my cheeks as Jason puts his arm around me. Ben puts his hand on my shoulder, apologizing again and again but I just shrug him off and allow Jason to lead me to the girls' bathrooms, leaving Ben, Hi and Shelton staring at my retreating figure, unsure what to do next.

%%%

Me and Jason square off, throwing insults at each other before he says something that sparks my anger, "at least I got the girl." "at least I don't take advantage of her when she's sick and tell her stories about sleeping beauty" "you're just jealous because you didn't get to kiss the beautiful girl that we all know that you want but will never get because she's mine"

I curled my fists and throw my fist at his face and then all of a sudden Tory's in between us, trying to stop the fight, and my fist is flying at her face. It connects and she falls to the ground, and I know how much that would've hurt - I put all my strength behind it. We all freeze – me, Jason, Hi and Shelton, Jason's mates as she lay prone on the ground. I stammer out "Tory, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- it was-" but I stop as Jason rushes to her side, asking her if she's ok, helping her to her feet as she leans on him, her hand on her cheek. Hi and Shelton rush over while I just stand like a gibbering idiot, apologizing again and again as I put my hand on her shoulder but she just shrugs me off, tears rolling off her face. Jason ushers her into the school building, picking up her schoolbag on the way, but not before I see the expression of pain and betrayal on her face. _Well hell._

%%%

Jason leads me to the bathrooms and waits outside as I got in and clean up my tears, staring at the red patch on my cheek, which hurt like hell. _Damn, Ben can really pack a punch. _Just as I flush the last of the tear soaked the bell rings and the tripod walk in. _oh fuck. _Head-skank sidles up to me, pushing her face right up to mine as she hisses, "I know you're playing the damsel in distress to get Jason, but don't bother attention-seeking-ho because he's mine." I am so not in the mood for this, after a crappy day of school and being punched in the face by my best friend, so I just shove her away form me. Hard and she stumbles lightly, before she's caught by her two vice-skanks. "Back off bitch." I hiss back at her and shove past her, leaving her indignantly saying "you can't talk to me like that!" _Too late bitch. _As I walk out into the busy corridor I'm a little bit surprised to see Jason still waiting. He's nice, but usually he's perfectly on time for every class.

"I know this isn't probably the best time to ask, but do you want to come over for dinner tonight? I can give you a lift home. Waddya say?" I nod my affirmative and smile, even though it hurts like hell. He smiles and waves goodbye, disappearing into the throng of students rushing to get to class. I smile quietly to myself and walk to English.

%%%

At the end of school I go to the front gates, waiting for Jason to show up, but instead I'm approached by the boys. "I'm not in the mood", I say, without even looking at them. "But I need to apologize", Ben says, coming up to me. "I didn't mean to-" but I don't even give him a chance.

"You didn't mean to what? Punch me in the face? Fight with my boyfriend? What was that fight even about?!" I get an almost child like satisfaction at seeing him flinch at the word boyfriend.

"I can't tell you what the fight was about." He mumbles, looking at the ground.

"What?! You _punch _me in the face, knock me to the ground and threaten my boyfriend" again the flinch, "and you can't fuckin tell me what it's all about?!" I'm screaming now, and I know I'm creating a scene, that people are looking, whispering, but I can't stop.

"What the fuck Ben? What's wrong with you?! Tell your dad I said hi by the way, I'm going home with Jason, though I don't see why you need to know that. Can't you even answer me Ben? What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Jason turns up then, asking what's going on, to which I reply, with a glare in the boys general direction, hating the tears in my eyes, that we're leaving. Jason gently takes my hand, leading me to his car. We drive out of the car park, leaving the boys once again watching after me.

%%%

I feel so guilty, looking at the blossoming bruise that is spreading over her cheekbone, looking painful and sore. It hurts like a physical blow when Tory says that Jason is her boyfriend. She screams at me, tears of anger shining in her eyes. "What. Is. Wrong. With. You?!" Jason comes up behind her, and holds her hand, pulling her to his car and I can only watch as she drives away.

"What's wrong?" I say, too quietly for anyone else to hear but me.

"What's wrong is that I'm in love with a girl who doesn't love me back."


	5. Chapter 5

As we drive away, Jason talks to me, trying to keep my mind off the Ben Issue. I'm still angry and I take it out on Jason, who thankfully doesn't retaliate. "Don't think I'm not mad at you too – You shouldn't have been fighting. Something you said obviously ticked him off." Jason just shrugs helplessly and says "it was that big buffoon who hurt you. He's nasty and got a temper on him too. I honestly can't see why you hang out with him – he's so violent." "What?" I say incredulously, staring at Jason. "all I'm saying is that maybe Ben isn't a good friend for you, I mean those other two seem alright, but Ben is just so titchy and in your face about everything." I'm so angry I could start screaming again.

"Pull over", I say, my voice cold with anger. "Wait, what?" Jason looks over at me, taking his eyes off the road for a split second to look at me in surprise. "Pull over", I say again and Jason complies, pulling off the road onto a gravel shoulder. I open the door and jump out, pulling my school bag onto my shoulder as I slam the door and start to walk away. Jason idles the engine and jumps out after me.

"Where are you going?" Jason asks as he walked quickly after. "Home", I say curtly.

"Wait, why are you going home, what happened to dinner?" I whirl on him, anger seeping out of my every pore. "You know Jason, I thought you were better – but bitching about my best friend, telling me to stop seeing him because he's not _right as a friend _for me. It's over Jason."

"Wait, just like that, after only one day? Please Tory, just let me drive you home at least. Come on Tor." But I shake my head and continue walking, too angry to even ask what the fight was about. "Go home Jason" He just shakes his head and jumps back into his car, driving away, seeing that I'm too angry to reason with, probably hoping to try win me back tomorrow.

I turn to watch his tail lights disappear and I feel a twinge of regret – have I done the right thing?

I hope so, and then I kick the ground in frustration as it starts to rain. _Great, just great._

I walk for about half an hour, realizing just how screwed I am – I live on an island and I have no hope of finding a boat ride at this time. I know Ben would give me a lift but I'm still angry at him.

I turn round as a car pulls up beside me and stops, I stop with it, peering through the sheets of rain that soak me to see the occupants of the car. The back door opens and out hops a man wearing all black. Something seems off about him, and I'm caught off guard as he says my name. "Victoria?" "Yes?" I say hesitantly. "We've been looking for you." Before I can respond he grabs me round the middle, and despite my kicking and screaming, he shoves me in the car, as something is pressed to my nose and mouth and I go limp on the car seat as I feel my consciousness slipping and everything goes black.

%%%

Hi and Shelton watch wordlessly as I pace back and forth in the Bunker, berating myself again and again. "Stupid, stupid. Why the hell did Tory have to get in the way? Why the hell did I have to punch her? That stupid prick Jason. Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I kick the wall, leaving a faint dent and I know when I turned back to Hi and Shelton my irises glow gold.

Hi and Shelton just watch me, letting me vent. "I need to talk to her, but not tonight – she's too angry. Do you think she'll forgive me?" I turn to the boys, imploring. Hi just shrugs as Shelton says, "well she has – we're a pack. It's just like when she slapped you to make you flare. No probs." Despite the situation I smirk, if only half-heartedly. I'd been having trouble flaring, just when they needed me to flare and Tory slapped me full on in the face. I very nearly slapped her back.

I _need _her. So tomorrow I will go and talk to her – I will make her see that I need her, and that she needs me.

%%%

*Next day at school*

I looked for Tory all day, but she didn't show up. Hi and Shelton told me that she hadn't appeared in any classes. Now I was starting to get a little worried – I couldn't have hurt her that bad, surely?

So when I saw Jason across the way I thought of every possible way not to have to talk to him, but eventually I knew I had to do it. Slowly I made my way across the green, cautious of the way his big burly mates bristled when I came close. They looked like they were just looking for a reason to beat me up for bashing one of their mate's girlfriends.

Jason turned to me warily, but didn't start sniping at me like he usually did.

Before I could get a word in Jason asked me a question that turned my ice to blood – "Have you seen Tory? I called her phone but no one picked up and when I called her house her dad said that she didn't make it home last night. I thought she might have been with you, after she broke up with me and stormed off down the road."

"Wait, what? She broke up with you? And then you let her walk along a dark road by herself, when you knew she lived on a different island and had no way to get home?" He nodded conformation, and I tried to suppress the little part of me that rejoiced at the idea of her breaking up with Jason - but that didn't matter now, Tory was _missing._


	6. Chapter 6

Me, Jason, Hi and Shelton scour the highway where Jason swears Tory stormed off – but we can't find anything. What we really need is to flare, but we can't because of Jason. I pull Hi and Shelton into a conference.

"Screw it, should we just flare? We really need to find Tory – who knows who has her. Agreed?"

The boys nod and I close my eyes and try to flare, but nothings happening. I hear short gasps as Shelton and Hi flare and pull out sunglasses and I clench my fists tightly by my sides and try harder. Then I think of the way I used to flare before It became slightly easier – I need to be angry.

I picture Tory, cowering on the ground as a group of people beat her and prod her with needles. Trapping her in a cage as she flares, taking notes as though she were just a scientific specimen.

The flare races through me, igniting my veins with liquid strength as I feel my irises begin to glow. I'm angry and I want to kill whoever would dare to harm Tory and I'm ready to fight to get her back.

Just then Jason gives a yell and we rush over to see what he's found – Tory's school bag, covered in dirt and thrown into a ditch. Discreetly I lean closer, sniffing it, as I do wishing I had Tory's sense of smell. I smell the musky after tones of a man's expensive cologne, and the delicious smell of coconut that is Tory's scent, but I can't recognize it and I'm doubting a smell will help us much, when Hi makes a discreet signal with his hand and I look to where he's staring at.

On the road side, under a bush so it would be hard to see is a business card, muddied and looking worse for wear as we walk over to inspect it. Shelton gets there first and he picks it up, frowning down at it. "What does it say?" and Shelton passes it over silently, as Jason and Hi peer over my shoulder to read it.

Martin Whitecross – Head scientist

Institute of Research of Unique Animals

79 Lincoln Road, South Carolina.

_Oh Shit._

%%%

I open my eyes groggily, my limbs feeling heavy as I stare confused at the white ceiling. I hear the rustle of cloth behind me and I strain my neck to see and then I realize that my arms are clamped to the bed beneath me. _What the hell?_

A man in a white lab coat comes into view, blonde hair swept back, blue eyes piercing and cold behind half rimmed glasses. I immediately start to struggle with my bonds, kicking my feet out and he writes down something on the clipboard in his right hand.

He then starts to talk, "my name is Martin Whitecross, head scientist of the Institute of research of Unique Animals. I stop struggling as I try to grasp what's happened. Then I remember – "You kidnapped me!" he smirks and I immediately hate him, even as he unclasps my arms from the table below me. He stands by the door expectant, and I begrudgingly follow him – I see no other option and despite myself I'm curious. We walk down a long corridor, but I can see no open doors. And the ones I can see are guarded with gun-toting men in black.

_Fuck._

%%%

Me, Hi and Shelton cluster round my computer as I open up Google Earth and type in the address for the Institute.

It takes a minute to load up and when it does I stare at the screen for a minute, disbelieving.

"You're kidding me. Seriously? A cliff, honestly?" Hi mutters to himself, staring at the screen.

A long winding road leads off the main highway, upwards through a large area of trees and to what looks like a secure unit. On the other side of the cluster of buildings, instead of trees is a cliff. And then the ocean. An idea sparks in my head and I turn to the boys.

"Here's what we're going to do…"

%%%

I run, my breath coming in short pants, my eyes squeezed shut as Martin takes notes beside me, observing me as I run on the treadmill.

It feels as though I've been running for hours, as beside me heart and breath monitors beep in time to my thudding footsteps. Every time I slow or start say I can't go on for any longer guns get pointed in my direction and I run on. My eyes squeeze shut tighter as the flare becomes stronger – I'll be damned if I show this creep my eyes. **SNUP. **The flare leaves me and as it does my strength leaves too and I let myself fall off the treadmill, laying on the ground, panting for oxygen.

Martin mutters to himself and I find myself listening, curious of how making me run on a treadmill is going to help him find out more about my mysterious abilities.

"Two hours and forty-three minutes. Amazing! Heart rate minutely above normal, breathing needs work but absolutely amazing!" he mutters some more as he absentmindedly helps me to my feet and leads me into the hallway, leaving the menacing gun-carriers behind in the room as the door closes behind us.

I stall, pretending to still be puffed as I look under my eyelashes around me – there's a door about 25 meters ahead of me, with a glowing exit sign above it. _How convenient._

I look up, Martin is walking on, barely even noticing that I've stopped as he looks down at his notes. Notes on _me. _

I straighten up, and prepare myself for the sprint, and then I'm off, sprinting past Martin, grabbing his clipboard and then I'm through the door, as I hear Martin calling for guards.

%%%

I slow down the engine and idle it as we drift slowly into the shadow of the massive cliff that I'm preparing to climb. _Gulp. _

I move and let Shelton take over the controls as I prepare to dive into the water, and swim to the cliff and climb up to rescue Tory. Then we hear shouts and Hi goes white. "Have we been found out?" But Shelton just points up and says, "I think we found the right place. It's Tory – look."

%%%

I run, hearing the heavy boots of pursuit as I fling Martin's clipboard far away from me, into the forest to my left. I turn my head and see the cliff, and some **SNAP** instinct drives me towards it. I hear more boots join the chase and gun shots ring out. I stop on the edge of the cliff, looking at the approaching guards – one drops into the firing position, raising his gun, and I know he aims to kill. I back up but there's no where to go. My heightened vision zooms in on his hand, showing me in slow motion as his finger squeezes the trigger.

%%%

I look up to where Shelton's finger points as I hear the noise of gunfire. Then Tory falls backwards off the cliff. For a second she seems to hang there, caught midair, arms lifted, hair flying wildly.

We all hear the scream, all see the ark of blood, as Tory begins to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Without thinking I dive into the water while above me Tory falls, before hitting the surface with a splash, I swim towards her as around us gunfire flings up water. Tory is sinking, the water around us turning red with blood. I dive down to her and grab her around the waist, pulling her to the surface and then to the boat. Her head lolls against me neck and she makes no move to swim for her self as I pull her to the boat, I'm not even sure if she's conscious.

Hi helps pull her onto my boat, taking a sharp intake of breath as he sees the amount of blood.

She coughs, sputtering up water but she doesn't open her eyes. I pull her shirt away from her shoulder, and I feel relief flood me as I see that the bullet wound is in her shoulder and not her heart. I pull off my shirt and wrap it around her shoulder, stemming the blood some. "Get us out of here, Shelton!" He nods, and opens up the throttle, and we go flying away, gunfire smattering behind us, never making contact. Shelton steers us to the Bunker and we moor up, and Shelton kills the engine. A fiercely cold wind whips up and I yell over it, "we need to get Tory inside!"

The boys nod, and help lift her and carry her inside the bunker – I could carry her on my own but I can't duck through the door with her in my arms. I lay her on the bench at the back of the room, carefully rewrapping my shirt around her shoulder. There's so much blood, pooling beneath her and a large puddle stains my boat deck, but I can't think of that now. Hi and Shelton hover uncertainly, worry etched into every aspect of them – I'm sure I look the same. Slowly the blood flow from her wound slows then stops and she opens her eyes with a low groan, blinking hazedly. "Ben?"

%%%

Every thing hurts.

My spine, my head, my legs, my _lungs, _but my shoulder most of all – it feels like someone's holding a hot poker on my shoulder, twisting it in painfully.

I groan and force my eyes open, blinking hazily. The first thing that comes clear is Ben's face looking down at me, his face etched with worry. "Ben?" My heart gives a little jump as I realize that despite all his silent and dark moods, he does actually care, care about me. Before I can do anything, like thank him for saving my ass, he leans closer, saying, "I'm sorry Tory, this is going to hurt but I need to get the bullet out. Just hold tight, okay?"

Before I can respond or question him Hi and Shelton are pinning me to the bench, using all their strength the hold me down as I buck and writhe, screaming as the red hot poker is twisted deeper into my shoulder.

Suddenly the pain is lessened significantly, and Hi and Shelton get off me, rubbing various spots on them – I must have hit them in all my flailing. Ben leans off my shoulder and places his hand in front of me for me to see – grasped between his bloody fingertips is a black bullet about half the length of his thumb, and I realized with a jolt that it came out of shoulder. I slowly sit up and Ben tries to stop me, saying something about blood loss but I brush him away, sitting up fully, my right hand going up to cover my throbbing left shoulder. With a shudder I realize that the gunman was aiming for my heart.

**SNAP.**

The flare races through me, and it no longer hurts , but my shoulder does, exploding in fiery pain as I slump back down to the bench, my fingers tightening around my shoulder as I groan and squeeze my eyes shut, only to open them again as all of a sudden the pain disappears and with it my flare.

I open my eyes and sit up again, turning to Ben, and before he can say anything I throw my arms around him. _Wait, what? _ I pull away, reaching up and pulling away my wet-with-blood tshirt. And then I stare in astonishment and disbelief – my bullet wound has disappeared completely, gone as quickly but as painfully as a flare.

%%%

I feel terrible doing it, but I know that I need to get the bullet out of the wound. I signal to Hi and Shelton out of Tory's eyesight what I'm going to do and I lean down and tell her, while I fish around in the first aid kit that Shelton's retrieved from the back room of the Bunker, for such occasions as when we get hurt, which is actually a lot, when you think about our surroundings- sand and sea.

I find the tweezers and I pray that this will only take a few seconds as Shelton and Hi pounce on Tory and I lean on her shoulder, plunging the tweezers into the gaping wound in her shoulder, digging for the bullet. I find it and I pull it out, as beneath me Tory screams and shudders. I get off her and show her the bullet, my hand streaked with her blood. I know that it's not recommended to show your patient the thing that you've just removed from them, but I need to distract her from the pain, before she does something stupid, like- Tory sits up and I see her put a hand to her eyes glow gold and she slumps again, groaning, before she relaxes and sits up again, looking at me. Then she throws her arms around me – wait, what? She pulls away as me and her realize the same thing – she should be screaming in pain, not able to hug me with ease. She pulls up her top and we all cluster around her, staring at her shoulder. The bullet wound is completely gone.


	8. Epilogue

Since the day that I was kidnapped and (then I collapsed 2 minutes later and Ben had to carry me home) healed, me and the boys have discussed what the cause of my miraculous healing could have been. Hi reckons aliens/guardian angels. But that's just Hi for you. I guess it can only be put down to The Flare – something that we Virals don't yet understand, and probably never will. Me and Ben finally got together and Jason was put in the plan B pile, though I can't really see me having to resort to using him as a second option. Martin Whitecross was arrested and all the endangered and poor animals that had been part of his sick experiments for too long given loving homes – the poor man was gone, he honestly thought that he was doing nothing wrong.

So this is me – Tory of the Virals signing off.

Another adventure over – or just another one about to start?


End file.
